A Thousand Years (MakaxSoul Soul Eater Fanfiction)
by iliedisaiditseasy
Summary: This fanfiction is mostly focused around on MakaxSoul/SoulxMaka, however, other ships such as TsubakixBlackStar will be included. I can't promise much action, until I learn how to write those type of scenes better. Either way, enjoy! Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: All around me are familiar faces.

Soul had slept in, again. His mouth drooling. I opened his door, slowly. I was about to nag for him to get up, as usual, but this time, i didn't. I was silent. I gave a little side-smile, as i wondered what he could be dreaming about. A million things. She almost decided not to wake him. "Soul, get up. You're going to be late again!" I say, but chose not to yell it this time. He sat up instantly, a little alarmed. "Heh...wha?!" He said, as if he wasn't used to it. "You'll be late!" I said, a little sharper, and exhaled deeply, as I exited the room, and shut his door behind me.

"Man, what's up with her?" Soul mumbled, as he scratched his head, and got out of bed. He stripped down most of his clothes, and before he got redressed, he examined the scar that was spread across his chest/stomach. He thought about how uncool he thinks it is that i blame myself for it, but slips on his school clothes, before the thought got any deeper. He didn't notice how tired he really was, till he realized he had to drag his own body out of his room. "Damn." He mumbled. "At least its a Friday." When he opened his door, he continued to walk, with his head facing the ground. He only walked about two more seconds, because Blair was waiting outside his door, and he got a face-full of her chest...again. "Eh?!" He shouted, as his head flew back, his nose bleeding everywhere.

"C'mon, Soul!" I shout from the other room. I knew Blair was in their with him by now, and I didn't want to walk in on something, again. I took a deep breath, and slipped my bag of my shoulder. _'Fine' _I think, and head for the door. '_If he wants to be late, he can be late.'_ But by the time I open the door, Soul is walking out of his room, and Blair is pouting in the doorway. "How about you play with me, instead of going to school?" she says, but Soul simply brushes her off. I nearly smirked. "Let's go." He says, and we exit. Blair pouts on the floor a little while, longer.

When we get to school, I stop walking when I reach Tsubaki. She's holding her own hands, and looking up, with a soft smile on her face. "Oh, goodness." I say in a goofy tone, as I realize what she's looking at. Black Star was shouting on top of the school, again. I turn my head to see Kid, Liz, and Patty. Patty was jumping from side-to-side, chanting "Jump! Jump! Jump!" And Liz was obviously getting annoyed, by Kid yelling at Black Star to get down, before he breaks something, and ruins the symmetry, again. Though Sid was yelling for him to get down, the only thing to get Black Star to quit it, was when Soul yelled "Aye, will you cut it out, already?"

Black Star hopped down, and Tsubaki's clapping started. Honestly, I have no idea why she is so dedicated to him. But in a way, it was really sweet, so I clapped, along with her. Black Star bowed, and posed, until Stein dragged him off. "Black Star!" We hear Tsubaki yell, but no one else was worried. They were all to busy being annoyed, because he was now yelling "Let me go! I'm the biggest star of all! I out-shine god!" I giggled a little, and was alone when Tsubaki ran after Black Star. I looked off, and was only shaken back into reality when Soul touched one of my shoulders. "C'mon." He said; and took my hand. He rushed me inside, but it felt like slow motion. His smile made me feel warm inside.

When we got to the classrom, Tsubaki was telling Black Star (who had a blooded-up face) why he should be more careful. We sat down in our usual places, as Stein rolled into the classroom. (Falling down twice in the process.) On a table next to him, held a blanket, covering some sort of cage. I sighed, and crossed my fingers. "Please not another dissection, please not another dissection." I whispered, and that's when he removed the cloth. A small giraffe.

"Today, we will be dissecting a-"

"NOOOOOO!" We hear, and Patty is standing up. "I love giraffes!" She yells, as she holds up her homework, covered in giraffe doodles.

"If you love so much, why do they all have bandages on their necks." I mumbled, as i eyed the drawings.

"Impressive." Soul said, when he saw the drawings, and Death the Kid just complained about how the pattern on the pictures weren't the same on both of the sides.

"The drawings are good, but its lacking something...A STAR!" he said and leaped up, trying to sign the drawing. Liz stuck her foot up, and Black Star's face hit it directly, and he went falling down.

I took another deep breath. Were they really arguing about the drawings? I guess its more intertaining than watching Stien dissect the...I gasped. In all the commotion, Stien was already about to cut into the Giraffe, and used a purple marker to mark where the incision would be. I watched, disturbed about what I was about to see. When the knife was placed to the small animal, i shut my eyes, and hear a huge crash. They flash open, when total silence falls. Soul had grabbed Proffesor Stein's arm, stopping him from cutting in, yet. But Soul was thrown across the room. I rushed to him. "Soul, are you okay?" I said, panicing again, a little bit. I was determined to be stronger, but at this point, all I was is paranoid.

He stood up, and brushed it off, as if it was nothing. "Yeah, I'm fine." And he grinned at me. I just looked to the ground. "Good. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." As I spoke, class was dissmissed and Stein fell to the floor just after i said it.

Later in the evening, I approached Soul's door. And knocked lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Lets dance for a while, Heavan can wait, we're only watching the stars.

Later in the evening, I approached Soul's door. And knocked lightly. I softly open the door, to see him resting in his bed. "Uh, Soul..." I saw start, quietly.

He opened his eyes, in such a way that proved he wasn't sleeping. "Yeah, what is it, Maka?" He questioned, and looked up at me.

"I was thinking maybe we could do something fun, tonight. It is a Friday, and we don't have plans..."

"Sure." He said, and I was caught a little off guard. "Well, what would you like to do?" I said.

I had no idea why everything felt so different with him, lately, its like it was hard to breath around him, yet, she was so comfortable. So comfortable,

"I dunno." Soul said, but got up, and slipped his shoes on. "Let's just...go." He grinned, and held his hand out for me. I took it.

And we did exactly that, left the house, and took a walk, till it got dark. We mostly just talked, and looked around. "Hey, Maka." I hear, and force myself to look him in the eye. "Look at this." He said, and i drag my eyes over to where he was pointing. It was a frozen treats shop. "You, wanna stop for ice cream?" I ask. "I figured it would be something you'd like to do." He shrugged.

I took a deep breath, and made an honest smile. "Sure." I giggled a little, and shrugged back. We walked inside. His hands stayed in his pockets, and mine stayed by my side. We entered the small shop, and I sat down, while Soul went to the counter, and got us each some ice cream. He handed me mine, and by the time i started to eat mine, he had already had a large portion of his. "This is so good." He said as he ate. "Really cool."

I sighed. "Soul, you've got chocolate on your face, now." And I stood up, and took a napkin. He groaned as I bent down, and got close enough to clean off his face. "Not cool." I saw, as i whipe the ice cream off. He looked directly at my face, while i did, so, and I met his gaze. It got a little awkward, but...nice awkward. I stood up. "All clean! Now, please eat a little neater." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He responded, as he finished off his. I was still only just starting to each mine. My tongue slid over the ice cream softly, only making a small mark.

"We'll be here all night if you do it like that!" He said, and stood up. My face went a little red. "Well, how do you suppose I eat it? Certainly not like a pig!" He shook his head. "No...just..." He came closer to me, again, we were just inches apart. He smiled softly, and in the heat of the moment, i shut my eyes. "See." He says, and nibbles a little peice off my ice cream. "I..." I try to speak. "Just try it." He commands, and I do so. The cold hurt my teeth, and now, I had pink on my uper lip. He took a napkin, and cleaned it off, while looking away, blushing. I couldn't help but giggle a little. He chuckled along with me.

For a while longer we discussed and demonstrated strategies for eating ice cream, using her strawberry ice cream. Before they left, they picked her up a drink, and though it was dark, they decided to keep walking around. A gust of wind passed them, and Maka shivered. Soul only had a small undershirt under his jacket, and knew Maka would refuse him if he offered to give her his Jacket. So instead, he put his arms around her from the back, and walked with her like that. My face went a little pink, and stayed like that for a long while.

"Its getting late, do you want to head home?" I ask, once it got really dark. I didn't want to. It was so nice just to spend time with him. It would come to an end sooner, or later, but she didn't want to speed it up.

"Nah." He replied. "If you're not tired. There's no reason to go back, this early." He grinned a little. I smiled gently back. "I'm not tired. I just thought you might want to call it a night." He shook his head, and we both smiled.

"What should we do, now?" I ask and smile with shut eyes. "Lets go over here." I hear him say, and he takes me by my wrist, into an old childrens playground. "What are we doing, here?" I ask, and look around.

Soul shrugged. "I thought it'd be a cool place to chill, at night." "Okay!" I respond, as we head for the swings. When we got to them, we both sat on a swing, and kept our feet on the ground, just slowly moving back and forth. We didn't say much for a few moments. "Hey, Maka." I looked up. "Huh?" "Can I..." He said, and held his hand out. I handed him my drink, but he knocked it to the ground. "S..Soul?" instead, he took my hand, and held it, harshly. I smiled. My swing was close enough to his, to lean my head on his shoulder. His head shot to the other direction when i did so, and i felt embarrased. I lifted my head up off him, but he stopped me with his hand, and set my head back on his shouldder. We both blushed, but neither of us would look at eachother, so we wouldn't have known.

When it started to flury, Soul stood up. "Ready to go home? I ask, but he shook his head. He stood behind my swing, and grabbed the chains. He then pushed my swing, really hard. I couldn't help but laugh. He joked around a little, as he pushed me, and it snowed on us, but mostly we laughed. I'll never forget the sound of his laughing, that night. It made me so happy.

On our way home, he did give me his jacket to wear. The snow started to were silent again about halway home, and that's when he stopped. "Soul? What's wrong?" He looked at me softly. At the same time, we pulled eachother into a hug, and when we finally let loose, we were face-to-face. We stared at each other, both of us with a slight blush. I closed my eyes again, and got closer. The only thing that opened my eyes was hearing from close by...

"No way! I'm the biggest star of all!" Followed by a "Black Star! Wait!" I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get out of here." Soul says, and the mood was lost. I was hiding my blushed face all the way home. I stayed silent, till I got to my room. We didn't speak for the rest of the night.

I went to my room, and brushed the snow out of my smooth hair. I changed into my pajamas. I layed in bed, for a few hours before I got to sleep. Soul slept just fine, however.


End file.
